imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast Awakening: Godzilla Invades
(Just as a note, this story takes place after the events of the 2014 Godzilla film. I hope you enjoy this story. This is dedicated to all of my fellow Godzilla-loving friends. :3) Prologue Edit His bulky, colassal form was submerged almost completely in the murky water. The beast paddled with his large legs, and his jagged spikes jutted out of the water. His mind whirled with past events: defeating monsters of a different species relying mostly on his brute strength; crumbling structures and other small, terrified creatures. But these small ones were brave and fought back at him, thinking he was the threat. But he had one goal at the time: destroy the other monsters. And he had done it. He crushed their bones and ripped at their flesh. The monsters fought ferociously, but HE had done it. He had won. With strong teeth and a strong tail, along with a roar loud enough to cause both fear and awe to creep into the hearts of others, he was invincible. The smaller creatures seemed to…praise him when he awakened from the crushing debris after the battle. They seemed to think of him as a hero. Now he was alone and wandering. Alone in the cold Pacific Ocean. Alone, with no other goal, no other desire, no other need. Suddenly, a bright, blinding light appeared, causing the creature to turn his head away. The light burned brighter and brighter until he could feel the light scorch his thick skin. Then the light dimmed slightly. The beast swiveled his head and squinted his eyes. It seemed to be a portal of some sort, stretching and wobbling at the bottom of the ocean. Grunting, he dived to the bottom. The portal made a strange hissing noise that bothered his ears. He growled softly. Where would this portal take him? What would happen? Would it lead him to an exciting adventure or something terribly dangerous? Would he have to fight again? He didn’t want to take any risks. His muscles were still sore from the battle and from being crushed under the debris. But he still had his courage. He swam into the portal, ready for the challenges ahead of him, eager for an adventure to get the blood rushing through his veins. After his body swam through, the portal slowly started to close. Light engulfed him as he felt like he was floating. A force scorched through him like fire, then chilled on his skin like ice. His belly lurched as his body was thrown at the portal walls. He moaned. The portal was PAINFUL. Painful as hell… He groaned. He had landed hard on his belly and his stomach flip-flopped inside him. He rose to his feet slowly, his claws scraping on dusty, red stone. He slowly rose to his feet, snorting. Glancing around the strange land, he concluded he was in a gorge of some sort, with a narrow, cracked bridge. Shrieking birds glided into the blue, clear sky. He sniffed, and smelled other creatures. He looked down to see a large crowd of animals frozen at his feet, staring at him with both awe and terror. Fear hung thick in the air as he licked his snout and growled again. Who were these creatures? Were they a threat? The animals gazing at him suddenly began doing multiple things at once. Some bolted the place, screaming in horror at the giant creature. Some of the braver ones stood and snarled at the beast, even clawing at his tail and legs. He responded by lifting his tail and swinging it at his challengers. It smacked them and flung them aside. The animals were hurled at the large, sandstone rocks and into the marshes. The powerful beast straightened his back and swung his tail back and forth. He bared his teeth at the citizens of this strange land. He had won such a small battle. His opponents here were no match for him. He felt more powerful than ever before as he opened his mouth and let out his ROAR. “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRRRRRRR!!!” It was ear-piercing, nerve-wracking, and it caused raw fear to strike the hearts of his enemies. The animals were silent. No one dared say a word or challenge the victor. They did nothing but stare at his reptilian form, the jagged, sharp spikes that crawl from his back down to his tail; his scaly, rock-hard skin; his razor-sharp claws. He was menacing. He was valiant. He was victorious. This was Godzilla. Chapter 1 Edit Paws pounded as several Jammers flooded into Jamaa Township. In the midst of this chaos, a rather perplexed cheetah adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses on his narrow face. They had fallen off when two Jammers whammed into him. He lay sprawled on the floor, thumping paws surrounding him. “What in the name of Zios is going on?!” he shouted, his voice straining to be heard above the fretful hollering that was filling the air. A male koala bumped into him, hard. Pain jolted through the cheetah’s shoulder as he bared his teeth. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” A look of fresh terror was plastered on the poor koala’s face. He rushed through his reply with constant stammering. “I-I-I’m sorry, I just, er-“ He gulped. “There’s a giant….thing hurting everyone at Coral Canyons!” he blurted out at last. “WHAT?!” the cheetah gasped. “What kind of creature?” he demanded. The koala’s whole body shook at the thought. “A huge, scary reptile thing with giant claws and tail, and a roar that could deafen anyone from miles away!” The lithe cat twitched his small ears. “I didn’t hear any roar,” he remarked. The koala narrowed is eyes. “Only a fool could not hear that roar. It was awful! He took his mighty tail and swept many Jammers aside; they were crushed against the rocks, thrown in the murky marshes…it was…” The cheetah rested a paw on the shuddering koala’s shoulder. “I’ll do whatever I can to help everyone, even if it means bringing Mira herself from the sky, I swear it!” The koala wiped his tearing eyes. “Thank you, sir.” The cheetah smiled and winked. “The name’s Pouncing, but feel free to call me Pounce for short. Now, we’re going to have to get some very courageous Jammers to help us rid of this creature. Let’s go!” he grasped the koala’s paw and led him out of Jamaa Township. “Oh, uh, by the way, my name is Grand. Grand Hikingfly.” The koala implied before being dragged away by Pounce. “W-where are we going?” Grand asked, his voice shaking. The cheetah’s fur bristled with excitement. An ambitious, somewhat evil grin crept upon his face. “We, my new friend, are going to the Dinner Party, where we will broadcast this catastrophe to every single Jammer so that we can create an uprising! No, wait, more than that, a rebellion! A rebellion that will cause the others to fight back against this horrid creature! We will rise, and we will fight!” Grand was convinced his new friend was turning insane now. A rebellion? How in the name of Mira could they manage to start a rebellion? The nervous koala tried to object, but Pouncing was fiercely determined to get this right. He would help the residents of Jamaa in any way he could. What could be better than starting a rebellion to ward off this beast? To fight, and show it what true warriors that Jammers could be. Pouncing was determined to make that happen. His mind was devising the plot as he then placed Grand on his back. With astonishing speed he rushed to the Dinner Party. We will win. The thought burned in his brain like fire. We will rid Jamaa of this horrific beast. No matter what, we will prevail! Chapter 2 Edit The Dinner Party was, as usual, full of Jammers that night. Pouncing had barely managed to get in with Grand. Pouncing looked around frantically for a table, but all of them were full. He snarled in frustration. “Calm down, Pounce,” said Grand. He rested a paw on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t be so angry about this. I think we should just have fun, ya know? Meet some new friends, eat good food, that kind of stuff.” Pounce sighed. He slumped on the floor with his head in his paws. “My idea is just stupid. How could I think of leading a rebellion? Now I’m having second thoughts about this…” Grand twitched his ears. “Well, er, it’s okay, we can just…um, here, how about I get you something to eat? Uh, do you want a burger, or…?” Pounce sat up straight and flicked his tail. “I’m not hungry,” he murmured. Grand shrugged. “Alright then. I’ll go get myself something.” He walked off to the food stand. Pounce sighed again. He shook his head, thinking about his plans. He had been so excited, but now he was having second thoughts. It was a foolish idea, now that he thought about it. Causing an uprising would be difficult. He pawed at the ground, still thinking. Just then he heard several voices rising at once. “But if we resort to weapons, he will just beat us!” A shrill voice flooded with worry sliced the air. “Oh please! I can rip the hide off his back with these claws!” A gravelly voice retorted. “You both are talking nonsense! We need something like bombs! Explosives! Not the swords and bow-and-arrows we have now!” a raspy voice hollered. “Bombs?!” the shrill voice shouted. “We don’t HAVE bombs!” Pouncing twitched his ears in disdain. Those animals were talking way too loud! “But you know how dangerous it is! You KNOW he can hurt you if you try to hurt him.” Some Jammers nearby began to glare at the yelling creatures. Embarrassed, they started to talk more quietly. Pouncing weaved through the dinner tables to find three creatures seated on pillows near the fire pit. One was a snow leopard, one was a crocodile and the other was a deer. The snow leopard, the one with the shrill voice, turned her head to face Pouncing padding toward them. Her teeth bared, she hissed, “Excuse me, but this conversation is private. Why are you-?” Pouncing sat on one of the pillows next to the crocodile, staring blankly into the fire. “I can help you,” he said. “Help? Why in Mira’s name would we need help, cat? Why are ya here, eh? Turn your head ‘ere and speak to me!” the crocodile’s fearsome voice barely caused Pounce to flinch. “I SAID, speak, cat!” he growled. The cheetah blinked and looked at the crocodile. “I’m sorry for intruding your conversation,” he replied calmly, “But I think I can help you.” “But you don’t know what we were talking about, do you?” asked the deer. He was a stag with a coat of brown fur and large ivory antlers. He looked very old according to Pounce. Pounce looked straight into the stag’s green eyes. “I do know. You’re talking about the strange creature that attacked Coral Canyons, correct?” “Yes,” the stag responded in surprise, “You see, Victory here, the croc, spotted the beast, and witnessed its attack.” “Aye, it was horrible!” the crocodile chimed in. “The creature was giant, with large spikes an’ a big tail. Here, I drew a sketch.” He handed Pouncing a piece of paper with a drawing of the beast in impressive detail. “This is what he looked like. See, we were discussing how we could drive him away.” Pounce perked his ears. “Really?” The crocodile nodded his scaly head. “Yup.” “Well, I was thinking of that too,” Pounce remarked. “I wanted to….well, I was planning to let other Jammers know of this strange beast, so that maybe I could…start an uprising.” “That’s not a bad idea,” said the snow leopard softly. She swished her tail back and forth. “In fact, we could try it together…if you want.” She ducked her head shyly. Pounce replied, “Oh, uh, sure…” he gazed at the snow leopard. “What’s your name?” “Empress.” She replied. Pounce nodded and turned to the others. “Are you in?” Victory smirked. “Of course I am!” But the stag, whose name was Pioneer, shook his head sadly. “Oh, I’m too weak to go stand on the tables, and my voice will warble too much. I seem to be too old for all this…rebellious stuff.” Empress placed a paw on his shoulder. “It’s okay, friend, we’ll do our best.” Then she bounded after Victory and Pounce, who had already found a large table to stand on. Some of the jammers attending the Dinner Party have left, but there were still many. Pouncing cleared his throat and meowed, “Er, hello..?” “You’re not speaking loud enough!” the leopard hissed at him, and shouted, “HEY! HEY YOU! Look over here!” Some of the Jammers chatting to each other turned their heads up to where she was standing. Her fur was bristling. “Look here, citizens of Jamaa. This is important.” The animals all turned their heads to her in curiosity. Some of them were still murmuring, but Empress cut off any whispering that was taking place with her voice, the furious shrillness slicing the warm night air. “There’s a giant, fearsome beast that attacked Coral Canyons!” There were some gasps, a few snarls, some whimpers. Empress continued, “Large, and scaly, a gargantuan creature with spikes running down its back. It’s unlike anything we’ve seen before!” While she was explaining, Victory held up the sketch of the creature so that everyone could see it. There were gasps of shock and awe at what the beast could be. Confused, worried mutters began to escape from the mouths of some of the Jammers. “Is it a dinosaur? It looks a lot like one…” “A mutant crocodile? A test subject gone wrong?” “What on earth is it?” (Work in progress)